onepiecefandomcom_de-20200216-history
2 Nen go
| EVÖJ = | Sonstiges = doppelseitiges Farbcover weitere Farbseiten }} 2 Nen go ist der japanische Originaltitel des 598. Kapitels, das zunächst in Ausgabe 44/’10 der Shonen Jump erschien, ehe es erneut im 61. Tankōbon mit dem Titel ROMANCE DAWN for the new world —Atarashii Sekai e no Bōken no Yoake— als viertes Kapitel des Bandes erneut veröffentlicht wurde. Die deutsche Fassung erhielt den Titel Zwei Jahre später und erschien mit der übersetzten Version des Bandes. Zusammenfassung Zwei Jahre nachdem Luffy seinen Strohhut abgelegt hat, wird er von den Kuja abgeholt und macht sich auf den Weg zum Sabaody-Archipel. Einige Tage später sind seine Freunde von der Strohhut-Piratenbande bereits alle auf dem Archipel versammelt, das sich aufgrund der Verlegung des Marine-Hauptquartiers zum Standort der Marinebasis G-1 sehr stark verändert hat und begegnen einer Gruppe von Betrügern, die ihre Berühmtheit benutzt haben, um andere Piraten davon zu überzeugen sich ihnen anzuschließen. Handlung Luffy ist wieder da! Zwei Jahre sind vergangen, seitdem Luffy mit Rayleigh nach Rusukaina kam. Auf der Insel ist es nun Winter, als Luffy wieder Rogers Strohhut in die Hand nimmt. Die Kuja sind auf der Insel angekommen, auf der Luffy sich mit den Monstern nunmehr angefreundet hat. Marguerite ist nun Teil der Kuja-Piratenbande und sagt Luffy, dass das Schiff bereit zum Ablegen ist. Als der Löwe Marguerite anbrüllt, ruft ihn Luffy zurück. Während Marguerite sprachlos ist, sind Hancock und Sandersonia beeindruckt, dass er der Boss der Inselmonster wurde. Luffy meint nur, dass dies wahrscheinlich ein Fehler gewesen sei, da er die wohl sehr lecker schmeckenden Monster so nicht essen konnte. Die Gefühle der Piratenherrscherin zu Luffy haben sich nicht geändert: Sie sagt ihm, dass sie das Schiff mit Luffys Lieblingsspeisen beladen ließ und glaubt nun, dass sie eine großartige Ehefrau für ihn sein würde, jedoch lehnt Luffy ihren „Antrag“ ab, was ihre Gefühle jedoch keinesfalls mindert. Als Sandersonia meint, dass Rayleigh wohl bereits seit einem halben Jahr auf dem Sabaody-Archipel auf Luffy wartet, offenbart Luffy seinen Freundinnen, dass er schon nach anderthalb Jahren alles das gelernt hatte, was ihm Rogers ehemaliger Erster Maat beibringen wollte. Er verabschiedet sich von den traurigen Monstern, die einige Tränen verlieren und setzt sich grinsend den Strohhut auf den Kopf. Treffen auf dem Sabaody-Archipel Auf dem Sabaody-Archipel sind seit dem Eintreffen der Rookies Kid, Drake und weiterer immer mehr Piraten aufgekreuzt. Auch weitere, deren Kopfgeld einen Wert von 100 Millionen Berry übersteigt. Doch das überraschende ist, dass die Strohhut-Piratenbande nach über zwei Jahren wieder aufgetaucht ist und nun Flugblätter auftauchen, in denen die Bande neue Mitglieder rekrutieren will. Verschiedene Menschen fragen nach Tickets für das letzte Konzert des King of Soul, dem größten Star der Welt: Brook, dessen Konzert später bei Grove 33 in der ausverkauften Konzerthalle unter begeisterten Jubelschreien seiner Fans beginnt. In der Zwischenzeit betritt Sanji bei Grove 44 das Archipel, der sich am liebsten sofort auf die Damenschaft auf der Insel stürzen will und wird von den Okamas verabschiedet. In einer Bar auf der Insel erfährt Nami von dem Barkeeper, dass das Marine-Hauptquartier nicht mehr auf Marineford liegt, sondern nach der Entscheidung des neuen Großadmirals mit dem Stützpunkt G1 getauscht hat, der zuvor auf der anderen Seite der Redline in der Shin Sekai lag. Das sei auch der Grund, warum das Klima auf dem Archipel rauher geworden sei. Das Gespräch wird von dem lauten Gebrüll eines anderen Gasts unterbrochen, der sein Gegenüber niederschießt: Eine Bande von Betrügern gibt sich als Monkey D. Luffy, Nami, Franky und Sogeking aus und sucht nach Piraten, die mindestens ein Kopfgeld von 70 Millionen Berry haben. Mittlerweile haben sich insgesamt zehn Piraten dieser Betrügerbande angeschlossen, darunter auch zwei Brüder, die ihrerseits bereits berüchtigte Piratenkapitäne waren: Caribou und Coribou mit Kopfgeldern von 210 und 190 Millionen Berry. Als „Luffy“ nach dem Barkeeper ruft und dabei die echte Nami sieht, will diese nichts mit dem Betrüger zu tun haben und zeigt ihnen die kalte Schulter, da sie auf einen Mann warte. Den anderen Gästen in der Bar läuft ein eiskalter Schauer den Rücken hinunter, doch der falsche Sogeking macht sich lauthals über den Mann auf den Nami wartet lustig. Die Bande erhebt sich, nachdem Nami erneut meint, dass sie keine Lust hätte, mit ihnen zu trinken. Ihr falscher Gegenpart hält ihr sogar eine Pistole vor das Gesicht und lässt ihr die Wahl, die Einladung anzunehmen oder zu sterben – schließlich sei sie ja die diebische Katze Nami. Der Mann auf den die echte Nami wartet stellt sich als Usopp heraus, der die falschen Strohhutpiraten mit seiner Hissatsu Midori Boshi Devil außer Gefecht setzt womit er eine fleischfressende Pflanze aufpoppen lässt, die die falsche Nami verschlingt und die anderen falschen Strohhutpiraten mit ihren Ranken zurückhält. Als er seine alte Kameradin grüßt, heißt sie ihn mit einer herzlichen Umarmung willkommen. Als Nami ihn fragt, ob er das mit der Pflanze war, erzählt er ihr kurz von seinen neuen Waffen, den Pop Greens und glaubt nun, dass er nicht mehr mit Nami und Chopper zu den drei schwachen und ängstlichen der Bande zählt. Als der falsche Sogeking auftaucht, ist er zwar überrascht, doch wird er schnell von Nami aus der Bar gezogen. Sogar ihre Rechnung lässt Nami unbeglichen. Sie lässt im Gehen einige Blasen in den Raum, die in der Bar eine dunkle Gewitterwolke hinterlassen, die sich in einem heftigen Blitzschlag entlädt. Vor der Bar erzählt sie Usopp, dass sie auf den Sorajima war und sie dort auch einige neue Technologien in die Finger bekommen hat. Der falsche Luffy will die beiden tot sehen und schickt ihnen seine Männer nach. Kurz darauf ist Sanji bei Grove 13 in Shacky’s Bottakuri Bar angekommen und findet dort einen schwer verletzten Handsome vor, während der Strohhutpirat von Shakuyaku erfährt, dass Zoro bereits als erster das Archipel und die Thousand Sunny erreichte und dass es auch schon zehn Tage her sei, dass Franky beim Schiff angekommen sei. Rayleigh hingegen meint, dass die Sunny bereits ihr Coating hätte. Shakuyaku erzählt, dass Nami als drittes angekommen sei und aus Langeweile erst einmal einkaufen gehen wollte und dass Usopp vor drei Tagen als viertes auf die Insel kam. Chopper sei erst gestern als fünftes angekommen, während Brook noch heute sein Konzert habe, so dass nun, wo Sanji in der Bar sei, nur noch Robin und Luffy blieben. Sanji schwärmt allerdings imemr wieder von seiner Nami, von der er gespannt ist, wie sie sich entwickelt haben muss, womit er sowohl Handsomes Heldengeschichten abwürgt als auch Rayleighs Lob, darüber dass die Strohhutbande ihn mit der Rückkehr zum Archipel sehr beeindruckt hat, überhört. In der Stadt wird Robin von einigen Agenten verfolgt und kann gerade für einige Minuten verschnaufen, als sie sich die Poster zu Brooks Konzert und zur Rekrutierung von neuen Mitgliedern für die Strohhutbande anschaut und sich fragt, was los sei. Bei Grove 47 begegnet Chopper, wie er glaubt Roronoa Zoro und Sanji, die wie er meint in den letzten zwei Jahren gute Freunde geworden sein müssen und die in Begleitung der falschen Robin und Tony Tony Chopper ist. Die drei erkennen Chopper anhand seines Steckbriefs und beschließen, den Fuchs davonzujagen, um mit dem echten Chopper ihre Glaubwürdigkeit zu steigern. Also sich die falsche Robin zu dem echten Chopper umdreht, um ihn mit einer Gurke anzulocken, wird sie von dem Fuchs angefallen – und von den Agenten mitsamt dem Fuchs geschnappt. Chopper glaubt, dass seine Freundin entführt worden sein muss, während die echte Robin ihre angebliche Gefangennahme bei Grove 12 wortlos hinnimmt und weiter zur Bar geht. Im Stützpunkt G1 befiehlt Momonga dem Marine-Hauptquartier das plötzliche Auftauchen der Strohhutbande mitzuteilen und hier am Stützpunkt sofort eine Streitmacht zusammenzustellen. Währenddessen hat der falsche Luffy eine Frau niedergeschossen, die er für die für ihn Unbekannte aus der Bar hielt. Als sich ihr Begleiter entsetzt zeigt, schießt der Betrüger auch ihn nieder und befiehlt seinen Männern, weiterzusuchen. Plötzlich wird er von einem Mann mit einem großen Rucksack angerempelt und umgestoßen. Auch wenn er sich dafür entschuldigt, blafft ihn der falsche Luffy an. Der echte Luffy dreht sich schließlich zu ihm um … Hintergrundinformationen * In Ausgabe 44/’10 zeigt One Piece als Cover-Motiv. Coverart ShonenJump 44-10.jpg|Das Cover der Shonen Jump, Ausgabe 44/’10 Verweise Charaktere Attacken Tiere Anmerkungen und Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Handlungsbogen zur Rückkehr der Mugiwara-Piratenbande (Manga) Kategorie:Kapitel mit Farbseiten Kategorie:Kapitel mit Jump-Cover Kategorie:Kapitel aus Tankōbon 61